Moondust
by words-with-dragons
Summary: "I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice, to bury my love in the moondust." - Moondust, Jaymes Young. / Pre-Book 4; speculation. In between keeping harmony and only seeing each other once a month at most doesn't leave time for a relationship. OR - Kai, Jinora, and the harsh reality. [Kai/Jinora] Drabble, fluffy.


Moondust

* * *

_"The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough  
To bury my love, in the Moondust  
I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
To bury my love, in the moondust_

_Nothing can breath, in the space_  
_Colder than, the darkest sea_  
_I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze_  
_But the first thing I will do_  
_Is bury my love for you"_

\- Moondust, Jaymes Young

* * *

It was ironic, really, that when they were both old enough - both realized what they wanted was each other, there was so little time. And so much distance. Kai had been stationed to an area to look over with Opal and Yung. Both were great, and two of his closest friends. He was glad that it was them he was working with, but... They weren't Jinora.

Because Jinora was four cities and a mountain range over from where he was, and he only got to see her once a month, at most. At their second to last visit - Spirits, had it really been only four months ago, it felt like forever - Kai had kissed her. He had finally worked up the courage to kiss her, after three years, and she had _kissed back. _It had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

Now if only there was somewhere to go from there.

They exchanged letters; Kai tried to write one at least every week, and Jinora tried to write one back for every one of his she received. As a Master, though, she was significantly busier than he was, also having the job of training new airbenders and traveling more than he did. Sometimes she traveled for months on end with her siblings, and he didn't hear back from her for a while. The longest trip had been for five months.

Which was why, she said delicately on their last visit, using the voice that meant she was working hard not to cry, it didn't make sense for them to start dating. It wouldn't work out because there was no time, and simply leave themselves shut off from other opportunities. (_Dating, she meant dating. _Which was ridiculous. There could never be any other girl for him.)

Kai put his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, overlooking a city, thankful that Opal and Young had decided to leave him alone for now. He knew why he hadn't been stationed with Jinora, despite the fact he knew Tenzin would've done it if he could. Kai was one of the more skilled airbenders, maybe the most skilled besides Jinora and Tenzin (that being said, he still had a lot to learn). He skills were better put to use here.

It didn't make it any less frustrating, though.

A nervous, pained sort of excitement was building up in him; tomorrow, he'd be seeing Jinora again, for the first time in a month and a half. Since they had decided it didn't make sense.

And he decided he didn't care. And he told her so, hugged her tightly when she got off her sky bison.

"I don't care," he said gently, "that it doesn't make sense. I don't care that there's hardly any time, because I'll take whatever little time we have. I don't care that I might be shutting off opportunities because _you're _the only one I want. I don't care that sometimes I don't get letters at all because I end up rereading the ones you've given me no matter what, and I know I'll hear from you again."

Jinora stared at him with an awestruck expression, but Kai wasn't done. "I don't care that it doesn't make sense," he repeated. "Because _love_ _doesn't _make sense Jinora."

He was startled that there were tears in her eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something - when she pulled on his collar and cut him off by kissing him. His surprised melted away instantly and one arm looped around her waist. His other cupped her face, strands of her hair falling over his fingers. When she finally pulled away, she just grinned up at him. "I don't care that my siblings just saw that," she told him happily. She poked him on the chest with a finger. He reached up and grabbed her hand, enveloping it in his larger one.

"So, does this mean...?" he trailed off hopefully, pretty sure he already knew the answer, but still wanting to hear the beautiful girl in front of him say it.

"Yes," she chuckled, snuggling into him. "Yes."

Kai tightened his grip around her. "Good," he replied, putting his head on top of hers. "Now, what do you say to playing hooky from our airbending duties-" Yung and Opal nodded, grinning - they would gladly help out with the extra work, "and having our official first date?"

They walked away, hand in hand, Jinora leaning into him. "What was our first date then?" she laughed.

Kai put a mock hurt expression, hand held up to his heart as if offended. "What, you mean you don't remember that time you saved me from getting crushed by that sky bison?"

Jinora only laughed louder. "Gee, how romantic," she teased.

Kai kissed her on the cheek, shrugging. "I try."

And all in all, it was a pretty great official first date.

* * *

**Everything is speculation and it hurts. This is one scenario I had to get out of my head. Kainora feels man. Feel free to leave all your Kainora/Book 4 feels below! :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and that you all have a great day! **


End file.
